Coby/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Coby. One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"We'll show you how Marines fight!" *"We can't let this fight ruin the reputation of the Marines!" *"Begin retreating!" *"We must uphold the dignity of the Marines with this victory." *"I can't have a dishonorable battle with him around!" *"The enemy is running away! After them!" *"This is a decisive battle! I don't want it to be one I regret!" *"They're giving it their all! Be prepared!" *"Procession! It's time to fight!" *"It's my win!" *"I did it! I won!" *"You're under arrest!" *"Please submit yourself!" *"I..did it? ...I can't believe it!" *"It would be a disservice to all Marines if I were to let you go unchallenged!" *"That was dangerous... Luffy sure is strong!" *"I promised myself that I would be a true Marine someday!" *"I-I'm going to be a Marine admiral?! F...Finally!" *"Wow, that was dangerous... It's pretty obvious they're part of Luffy's crew." *"We've gained control!" *"This is Marine territory now!" *"It's not over yet! Someday... I'll... become a Marine admiral and show you all!" *"That person's really strong, huh!" *"You're pretty good!" *"Perhaps they're more skilled than us...?" *"We as Marines cannot lose here!" *"Thank you for your help!" *"I'll be assisting aid from here on in!" *"Whoa... You're not holding back at all...!" *"What power! So this is what a Marine admiral is supposed to be...!" *"How strong do you have to be to take on 1000 people! Someday, I wish I could be like that!" *"Vice Admiral Garp. I'm amazed you took down 1,000 troops! I am under your command!" *"How does such a strong person like this exist in the world! I guess I've only seen a real small portion of the world after all, huh!" *"I wish to be of use to you! Please let me help!" *"I'm going to make rounds and assist the allies!" *"That's person's really strong, huh!" *"Too... Too strong!" *"Thank you, Luffy!" *"Excellent work, Vice Admiral Garp!" *"I'm gonna die!! But even still... ...I'll never give up!" *"I always knew Luffy was strong!" *"Wow! Alright!" *"I'm going in!!" *"Please let me try out my strategy!" *"Shouldn't have thought we could win so easily..." *"I promise to protect this area!" *"I promised myself to live by my beliefs! I'm not that old crybaby Coby anymore!" *"Nothing will change if we don't fight! Right here. Right now. We have to fight!!" *"Morgan is going to get away! Vice-admiral! Please hurry and get up!" *"To think that my chance to fight Luffy has finally come! I can't look bad!" *"Luffy's getting stronger by the minute! He's really determined to be the Pirate King!!" *"I know this is sudden but, please allow me to fight!" *"No good... I have to come up with something better!" *"I can't believe it's going to end at a place like this..." *"These guys are not true Marines!" *"You're with Luffy?! I'll never lose to you!" *"I knew it... We're no match for them... But it's still too early to give up!" *"M-my legs are shaking! But I still have to fight!" *"You'll go no further from here!" *"Sorry! I'm really dragging you all down..." *"We're getting pushed back!" *"I'm coming at you full power, Luffy!" *"I could never recognize someone like you... ...to ever be a Marine!" *"Vice Admiral Garp, let me fight by your side!" *"I-I'll never b-back down! I'm a Marine after all!" *"I'm terribly sorry! I must retreat!" *"I'm sorry! I need assistance!" *"Ugh... Not here...!" Category:Quotes